fighting_game_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl-A-Song series
Brawl-A-Song '''(commonly abbreviated ''BAS'') is an music fighting game by MGW Productions. Plot In March 2018, there is a fighting tournament called the Brawl-A-Song Tournament going on, and one representative of each genre of music from all over the world has been invited to participate in it. Meanwhile, an ancient alien named Antimuzikon, out of absolute hatred for all music, is looking to exterminate it, much to the dismay of people the world over. Games in series * Brawl-A-Song Characters Brawl-A-Song Playable * '''Adelheid Elektrodans ''(voiced by Mae Whitman): An electric-powered electronic dance DJ from Amsterdam. She represents the electronic dance genre. * '''Barry Discoman ''(voiced by Beau Billingslea): A 64-year-old retired Los Angeles disco dancer and practitioner of jeet kune do, taking cues from the style's founder, Bruce Lee. He represents the disco genre. * '''Cliff Axelrock ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): Hailing from Vancouver, the rowdy frontman of his rock band, the Gods of Rock, who fights using UFC-style MMA. He represents the rock genre. * '''Diego Mariachez ''(voiced by Brennan Mejia): An aspiring mariachi player looking to challenge his family's (who would rather he be a shoemaker instead) generations-long ban on music. He represents the mariachi genre. * '''Dilwyn Cristellyn ''(voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): A Welsh Catholic priest who enters the Brawl-A-Song Tournament to prevent Antimuzikon, whom he deems an unholy force, from destroying music forever. He represents the Christian musical genre. * '''Dixie Countrywood ''(voiced by Kate Higgins): A San Antonio rodeo celebrity. She represents the country genre. * '''Ashton "DVBST3PL0RD" Moore ''(voiced by Sean Chiplock): A Santa Cruz DJ and record producer. He represents the much-despised dubstep genre. * '''Hiroko "J-Pop Hogo-sha" Yamashiro ''(voiced by Stephanie Sheh): A Japanese high school student who becomes an anime superheroine when the time is needed, and the poster girl of Brawl-A-Song. She represents the J-pop genre. * '''John William "J.W." Soundtrack ''(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): A Hollywood action star. He represents the movie soundtrack genre. * '''Jonathan Classington ''(voiced by Tom Kane): A 73-year-old British fencing librarian. He represents the classical genre. * '''Karl Dödsmetall ''(voiced by Crispin Freeman): A Stockholm death metal guitarist. He represents the death metal genre. * '''LeRoy DeJazz ''(voiced by Keith Silverstein): A New Orleans jazz musician who hopes to open up a jazz club when he wins the Brawl-A-Song Tournament. He represents the jazz genre. * '''Lucy Tribalfeather ''(voiced by Irene Bedard): A Cherokee tribeswoman, single mother, and staff fighter. She represents the Native American tribal genre. * '''Luiz Sambada ''(voiced by Khary Payton): An aspiring samba dancer from the favelas of Rio de Janeiro. He represents the samba genre. * '''Psyan Chedelia ''(voiced by Ashly Burch): A '60s-style female hippie who wants to put a stop to the persecution of her subculture and fights in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament to do just that. She represents the psychedelic genre. * '''Randy Synthpop ''(voiced by Trey Parker): A middle-aged and retired '80s synth pop musician looking to relive his glory days in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament. He represents the '80s synth pop genre. * '''Ranjan Bollywal ''(voiced by Ian Sinclair): A confident and charismatic Bollywood actor and dancer. He represents the Bollywood genre. * '''Eric "Rapster" Jackson ''(voiced by Phil LaMarr): A Bed-Stuy counter-gangster and practitioner of Muay Thai. He represents the rap genre. * '''Ruby Knowles ''(voiced by Danielle Nicolet): An Atlanta R&B singer and dancer who's sexy, but not enough to border on R or NC-17 level. She represents the R&B genre. * '''Sofia Operatti ''(voiced by Tara Strong): A renowned Italian opera singer who uses her sheer mass and deafening singing voice to fight. She represents the opera genre. * '''TECH-N0 ''(voiced by Jennifer Hale): A gynoid on a mission from her creator to stop the end of all music at the hands of Antimuzikon before it's too late. She represents the techno genre. * '''Tony Broadway ''(voiced by Edward Bosco): A Broadway theatre actor who fights in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament in order to make a name for himself in show business. He represents the Broadway musical genre. * '''Willow Gothraven ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): A cynical and apathetic Toronto Goth high school student. She represents the gothic rock genre. * '''Ziggy Reggston ''(voiced by Chris Cain): An aspiring reggae musician with an easygoing personality. He represents the reggae genre. Boss * '''Antimuzikon ''(voiced by Gerald C. Rivers): A music-hating ancient alien, and the final boss of Brawl-A-Song. He is, due to being, as his name indicates, anti-music, the only character in the game who does NOT represent a musical genre at all. Pre-Order * '''Richard Medievalblade ''(voiced by Jamieson Price): An entertainer at the annual Medieval Fair in Norman, Oklahoma. He represents the medieval music genre. Hidden * '''Ayana Skabebe ''(voiced by Camille Hyde): An Ethiopian environmentalist and devout Rastafarian who fights in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament in order to prevent the endangerment of her country's national parks. She represents the ska genre. * '''Iakov Europopov ''(voiced by Doug Erholtz): A cryokinetic Russian Europop band singer. He represents the Europop genre. * '''Nightcoria ''(voiced by Eden Riegel): A female ancient alien and Antimuzikon's daughter who wishes to put a stop to his plan of exterminating music. She represents the nightcore genre. * '''Sehrish Raqsharqi ''(voiced by Linda Lee)''': A PG-13-level sexy and seductive Lebanese belly-dancer with powers of sand manipulation. She represents the Arabic dance genre. Notes * Each characters are name into the music name of character. Category:MGW Productions